What happens in abandoned corridors
by KooKiGurl
Summary: Hermione is walking to pick up a book she left in class and Draco Malfoy is following her. What happens when they're alone?....


Hermione walked along the dark corridor. Dozens of boys gawked at her long legs and brown curls that hung to her mid-back. One boy in particular looked her up and down as she passed. Draco Malfoy fell into step behind her as she turned the corner. There was no-one around but the two. When they were out of eye and earshot of anyone, Draco took her hand, swung her around to face him and kissed her savagely. She slid her hands around his neck into his soft silvery blonde hair. Her fingers tangled in it and she found herself pulling at it as the kiss grew more intense. Draco licked Hermione's lower lip as if to ask permission, then slowly coaxed her mouth open. Both of them sighed as their warm, sweet breath mingled. He nibbled at her lips as their tongues danced across each other's. Hermione's hands moved to the edge of Draco's shirt, tugging at it. Draco smiled, still kissing her and slid his hands around her waist. Hermione caught hold of them and slid them up until they lay on her breasts. He cupped her breasts with his hands and slid his mouth to her ear.

"I want you so much, Hermione…" He whispered and nibbled her earlobe.

Meanwhile, Hermione's hands had wandered to his buttons. Slowly, she began to unbutton his shirt, while he unzipped her skirt. Hermione pushed the shirt off his broad masculine shoulders and slid her hands down his muscular abdomen. She felt his muscles tighten as her hands went lower and lower. Draco then started to unbutton Hermione's blouse as her skirt fell to the ground. The blouse fell off and he smiled as he saw her creamy white breasts in her black lace bra. Her knickers were black French lace knickers. Hermione's hands slipped into his trousers and she found what she had been looking for. Her hand stroked his throbbing erection and Draco closed his eyes. She rubbed him faster and faster. Draco let put a small purring noise, making Hermione rub all the more vigorously. She bent down and pulled his trousers fully down. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Hermione slowly removed his boxers. Her eyed widened slightly at the sight of his length and girth, though she'd seen it many times before now. Draco watched her as she took him into her mouth. He gasped at the warm suction of it. He felt her tongue draw circles around the tip before licking the centre. He leaned against the cool stone behind him and hung his head in pure bliss. Hermione began sucking softly and moving her hands up and down around him. She looked up through her eyelashes and caught his eye. He smiled and she saw the pleasure she was giving him. She looked down again, but Draco caught her hair and pulled her back up so he could see her face and she his.

"Look at me…" He whispered. She smiled and continues to suck and nibble at him. She watched his reactions and saw that Draco was almost at his limit. Her hand caressed him faster and faster as did her mouth. Draco put his head back and moaned. His hand was still in her hair and she felt him push her head forward. He went deeper and deeper into her mouth and then he released. His essence filled her mouth and she tasted strawberries on her tongue. She stood up and saw that Draco was gripping the stone on the walls. His knuckles were white and he was sweating. She smiled in satisfaction and kissed him. He tasted himself on her lips. After Draco had recovered, he lay Hermione down on the cold floor and positioned himself on top of her. He had already removed her underwear so they both lay naked. Hermione felt the tip of his cock rub against her wet hole and she realised her impatience. She wanted him now. She wanted him in every hole she could think of. Draco was impatient as well as her and he placed his cock at her entrance and pushed forward. They both gasped as he entered her. He pulled back and thrust forward earning a satisfied moan from her. His thrusts grew more and more intense and they both moaned in unison as their bodies rocked against one another's. Their climaxes came quickly and Draco released into Hermione's core. He pulled out and they lay together, Hermione's head on Draco's chest. They lay, quiet, and drifted into the world of dreams…


End file.
